Little Theif
by Bite16
Summary: A young thief sets out to save the king.


Little Thief

by Bite16

Pairings: 1x2,13x5, 3x4

Rating: PG -Nc-17, eventually

Duo ran across the field and slowly but surely climbed over walls surrounding the palace. He had to make sure that he was not seen by any of the men guarding the castle. They would think that he was an intruder, an assassin trying to kill the King and not a man saving him from traitors. Duo climbed the palace walls ducking below one of the ledges that were right below the King's grand balcony, where he addressed the people. A few months ago he discovered a small hole possibly used for the guards hiding place at one point decades ago but now it was just a place for him to hide, when he was robbing the Nobles of their goods and money. Tonight this was not the case; he knew he had to save the King from the Lords that he was talking with today. Those traitors were leading him into a trap; one with the goal of not only killing the King but his closest friends and guard. He didn't know the names of the King's closest friends, but he knew what they looked like; one a blonde haired, blue-eyed noble of sorts, and his companion, a tall dark-haired assassin. The other two were a foreign blood with darker colored skin, one was a dark blue eyed and dark-haired general and the other was a black haired and black-eyed bodyguard, who was also the King's closest companion and lover from what the rumors said.

Duo tried to be as quiet as possible as he waited below the ledge until he saw King Treize leaned over to look at the beautiful landscape surrounding his castle. Duo took this opportunity to grab the King's arm and pulling him over the ledge, onto the small platform that was outside of his hiding place. As soon as he got the King down he pushed him into the hiding place and followed him inside. Not moments after gunshots rang and hit the place were the King had been standing. Duo could hear the scrambling and yelling from above yet the King stayed silent, Duo sighed with relief. Duo could only stare as the men who had attempted to assassinate the King fall off the ledge that they had fired from and fall to their deaths below. Good. He thought as he watched their bodies hit the ground below.

"Dumbasses" Duo muttered as he turned to look at the still stunned King. "Are you…" Duo started to ask before he was grabbed from behind, one arm pulled forcefully behind his back and a knife was placed against his throat. Duo froze and tried not to swallow; afraid the knife might cut his throat.

"Easy, don't harm him, Heero, he saved my life." King Treize said as he was getting up and watched Heero lower the knife from his savior's throat but didn't loosen his grip on the captive. Heero gave his prisoner an appraising once over before returning to looking his King over for injuries. The king looked past Heero to see a very angry and out of breath Wufei come up from behind Heero and glared at his captive.

"My Lord are you all right, did this…?" Wufei said as he nodded his head toward Duo.

"He saved me, Wufei, help me get back upon to the ledge." King Treize said to clam his bodyguard and lover.

Wufei bowed his head to his King and looked at Duo, then focused on as he helped his Lord back to the castle's grand balcony. Heero helped get Duo back on the ledge as well.

"Here can you hold him," he asked one of the traitors guards unknowingly. "Be gentle but don't let him go, the King will want to speak with his savior." Heero said as turned to follow the King and to ensure is safety. When he went back to retrieve his captive, the guards said that he had gotten away. Heero didn't believe them, but chose not to dig into the matter further. Trowa Barton, the King's assassin, was much better at following the suspect; he knew these fools would lead them right to the King's savior and the traitors.

Duo laid still on the cold prison floor, _Heero hadn't known that the guards he had given him two were the traitors personal guards and neither had he, until they had escorted him to see their masters. Duo didn't know who the masters were but had refused to talk to those bastards, which had earned him more than one beating. It wasn't that he was a martyr or anything like that or that he was even loyal in that way to the King. He was just wasn't, a lowly thief, and a Christian. It was his faith as a Christian that didn't allow him to believe that murder was right, that was the main reason he had saved the King and the fact that the King was trying his hardest to at least help his people. The traitors upstairs were cruel about time; all they cared about was money and power. Duo could stand their greed, which store the children that he cared for at the orphanage. He tried to keep up with the burned out Maxwell orphanage and he worried more about the children that live there than himself. Now they would suffer more than anything because he wasn't there to help them get food and find things to wear._

Duo's thoughts were interrupted when one of the guards that beat him earlier fell down the prison stairs and landed on the ground with a hard THUD! Duo recognized the man at the top of the stairs as the man who had originally grabbed him after he saved the King, relief poured through him, _he was saved_ and he finally let himself passed out onto the prison floor.

TBA


End file.
